


The Matchmaking Potters

by BlackBatsandCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/pseuds/BlackBatsandCats
Summary: Fleamont and Euphemia Potter realize that their son, James, has feelings for his schoolmate, a boy named Severus Snape. They would let true love find its way, but they want their son to find his happiness before normal time, so they decide to do something about it.





	1. The Parents Conspire

Euphemia was contemplating the letter in front of her as she was eating breakfast.

 

Her son, James, had sent his parents a letter about how he was and what was going on at school. While that was normal the contents weren’t. In fact, Euphemia was quite sure that her son was in love and was picking on the one who James was most likely want to be his future husband.

 

Severus Snape. Euphemia was quite sure that if she looked back on every letter that her son sent her she would find that sixty percent or more was about that boy ever since James had gone to Hogwarts.

 

Euphemia mentally kicked herself for not realizing this before. Looking back on it she could clearly see the signs of her son’s love for the other boy.

 

Fleamont, Euphemia’s husband, walked into the dining room and saw the look of her face.

 

“Mia?” he asked in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

Euphemia blinked at him. “Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

 

Fleamont raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

 

“James is in love with a boy named Severus Snape and most likely has been since the day he first entered the Hogwarts Express.”

 

Fleamont paused to think about it. He remember the Prince Family Scandal, where the sole heir of the Prince family had run off with a muggle named Tobias Snape. “What?”

 

“Do you remember James’ letters? It was practically stated there and we didn’t even notice!” Euphemia exclaimed.

 

Fleamont’s brow furrowed as he thought about it. He quickly realized that his wife, as usual, was right.

 

Euphemia saw that and continued on. “I think that James doesn’t realize his feelings for the boy, and I’m not sure about the boy himself. Though from James’ letters he seems to not like James at all!”

 

Fleamont sighed. “James always did give into his emotions too easily. He didn’t understand romance though. I think that’s why he’s having trouble realizing his feelings for him.”

 

“What do we do?” Euphemia asked worriedly.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Fleamont. “You want to push them together?” He raised an eyebrow. “I thought that you would’ve wanted him to realize his feelings and get together with his soulmate.”

 

His wife shrugged. “I  _ would _ but I don’t want them to miss out on anything together. You know, like how we wished that we had realized our feelings for each other earlier at Hogwarts so we could spend more time together.” she added to explain.

 

Fleamont nodded. “That makes sense, but how would we push them together? Maybe we could convince young Severus to give James a chance and they could fall in love on the way.”

 

Euphemia frowned. “Couldn’t we create a marriage contract for them? One that has clauses that will let them separate if they don’t want to be together?” She asked.

 

Fleamont sighed. “We can’t.” He explained. “If he wasn’t part of a magical family we could have, but because he’s already a part of a magical house we can’t make him. He’s part of the Prince family. His mother was disowned, but he was put onto the family because without him the direct Prince line would die out. Since he’s part of a family the only way we could make a marriage contract for him is if he was magically adopted into our family and that requires us to make him willingly part of our family and he would have to willingly decide that he wants to be a part of the Potter family. Then we would have to educate him in the Potter family culture. That wouldn’t be bad but we want him to love James for himself not the Dark looking for the money. The Dark might make him marry James just to kill him and take the Potter money for themselves!”

 

Euphemia sighed. “Isn’t there some way to let him and James have time to fall in love with each other?”

 

Fleamont closed his eyes. “I don’t know.” he admitted.

 

Suddenly his eyes shot open. “Unless...Mia what about his guardianship? We could have him stay with us and James for the summer and be this time they can have time together!”

 

“Well,” she said slowly, as she thought about it. “Albus  _ does _ have a lot of influence...he could make sure that Severus’ guardianship is ours. But what about school? They spend more time there than at places like breaks.” Euphemia pointed out.

 

Fleamont smiled. “Albus Dumbledore. Remember? We can make him get Severus and James spend time together so that they can realize their feelings!”

 

Euphemia smiled too. “Oh, this would be perfect!” She frowned again. “Wait...what about children? They may want children and males aren’t able to have it together.”

 

Fleamont’s grin didn’t flatter. “Remember what James said in his letters? Our future son-in-law is very good at creating things that he puts his mind to and he’s only 14! If they want children Severus can simply create a potion to allow them to have some!”

 

Euphemia’s smile was back. “Perfect!” she exclaimed cheerfully. “Now let’s contact Albus!”

 


	2. The Chessmasters Making Their Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Voldemort make their plots.

Albus stared in disbelief at the file in front of him.

 

It was unbelievable! Albus’ oversight (not mistakes, never mistakes after all, Albus Dumbledore never makes mistakes, especially when concerning the Greater Good) was coming back to bite him.

 

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had sent him a letter, demanding that he put Severus Snape under their guardianship. Albus could honestly say that he didn’t know why. Were they aware that their son had a rivalry with the boy?

 

Albus considered refusing, after all, the boy had a family who loved him, but Albus needed the Potters on his side for several reasons. One of them being that the Potter family, while not as much Albus, had a lot of political sway. Albus _could_ cut ties and fix his powerbase, but the reason was not worth the problems.

 

Besides, the Potters had relations to the Peverells, Albus was sure of it! Ever since he was seen Fleamont’s Invisibility Cloak and it’s strange power combined with the fact that the cloak was working fine on its own without any sort of help today was enough to tell Albus the truth. Through the memory from Bob Ogden Albus knew that, though he did not know it, Tom Riddle - otherwise known as Voldemort - was the Peverell heir. Tom was was the sole of the Peverells. He has no siblings or children so if he died the Peverell lordship would go the next in line: the Potters. If the Potters got the Peverell lordship in addition to the one that they already had that would cause problems financially, politically, and magically.

 

From what Albus could glean about the Peverell family (and that cost him about half of his favors at the time) one had to past a test to get the lordship. Tom had taken the test and hadn’t passed, which made him furious.

 

Fun fact: Apparently no one had accessed anything belonging to Slytherin in centuries. There was a test for that to and, again, Tom had failed that, which made him even angrier. All Tom could do was take the Gaunt vaults and lordship, which wasn’t worth much as the Gaunts had annihilated pretty much all allies (and potential ones) due to their craziness and paranoia. The money in the Gaunt vaults were roughly equivalent to the Weasleys - which was stunning because the Weasley couldn’t amass a fortune due to the fact that they always had to spend their money for their family whereas the Gaunts only had a few family members to give money to.

 

Anyways, when Tom died (and he would because no one could escape death forever) the Potters would be the ones who could be the ones who get the Peverell family lordship and then they would be a dangerous and almost untouchable powerhouse. Albus could deal with the Potter family with a little work, but the Potter and Peverell? Albus would be lucky if he or his allies had as much as a knut to their names.

 

This led to the inevitable conclusion: the Potter were going to get the guardianship of Severus Snape. So first thing was to find out all he could about the boy to see if there was something that the Potters needed to know about him. That led him to where he was now.

 

Albus had refused to let Madam Pomfrey do any medical check ups on anyone because she might've removed them from their families with false claims of abuse. Fifty-five percent of the people Pomfrey claimed to be abused were Slytherins. Albus had sighed as obviously no family would abuse their own flesh and blood. Therefore the only kind of ‘abuse’ that happened to them was just well-deserved. So Albus had went to the Board of Governors and used his influence to stop the mandatory check ups.

 

Now he was regretting it. How was he supposed to know that he would need the medical files one day in the future?

 

Albus had considered making Mr. Snape go and get checked up by Madam Pomfrey, but was forced to dismiss it. Madam Pomfrey would never willingly give him the information that he wanted and unfortunately he couldn’t force her. One reason was because she had a healer’s oath to not reveal anything about her patient with the exception of things like permission from the person and/or guardian and abuse and rape. Another reason was that controlling her would just make her do whatever Albus knew and Albus didn’t know much about healing or scanning for things like injuries.

 

Besides, forcing someone to do something like die for upholding their oath that was in place for a good reason (even if he was upset that it prevented him from getting him what he needed) was something that the Dark did and Albus Dumbledore was _not_ Dark!

 

Not only that the Snape boy was suspicious of him. If he asked the Slytherin boy to do something he would probably make sure that his housemates knew so that Albus couldn’t get away with anything. And it wasn’t like Albus could wipe his mind and plant new memories in it; the boy had surprisingly strong mental shields. If Albus even tried to touch his mind Mr. Snape would immediately know. So that was out of the question.

 

 _What to do? What to do?_ He leaned back onto his throne-like chair.

 

Albus decided that the Snape boy would just have to get a check up at St. Mungos when the Potters got his guardianship. That was the only way that he could see it happening. For a few moments he was upset that he couldn’t get what he wanted then dismissed it in favor of other matters. Like how he was going to make this situation turn in his favor…

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

A woman with uncontrollable, curly black hair and dark grey eyes knelt at the foot on her master, who was sitting in his very own throne-like chair.

 

“Bellatrix,” the woman’s master hissed softly. “Thank you for your swiftness to see me.”

 

Bellatrix kept her position. “My lord knows I am only here to serve him,” she whispered, shaking with excitement.

 

Voldemort stood up. “Rise Bellatrix.”

 

Bellatrix immediately obeyed as she looked at him with worshipful eyes.

 

Voldemort’s fingers slowly caressed his wand. “Bella I have called you here to prove your loyalty to me.”

 

Bellatrix immediately replied. “My loyalty is to you my lord! Ask me anything!”

 

Voldemort studied her. “Very well,” he pointed his wand at her. “Legilimens.”

 

Bellatrix gasped as she felt her master suddenly invade her mind. Voldemort searched through her memories thoroughly thrice to be certain. Then he stopped. As soon as he stopped Bellatrix fell to her knees, feeling lightheaded and weak. Her head throbbed in pain and she felt herself shaking from the assault.

 

Voldemort waved his wand over her once and Bellatrix felt her headache lessen. He waved his wand over her again and Bellatrix her headache be almost gone.

 

Voldemort subtly gritted his teeth in frustration. He was supposed to completely heal Bellatrix with one flick of his wand, not just simply lessen her headache! He let his frustration stay where it was when he tried to heal Bellatrix again.

 

This time it worked. Bellatrix felt her headache go away completely and her energy returning to her. It made her feel giddy and thrilled that her master had healed her. Bellatrix knew very well that Voldemort never healed anyone for anything. But he had healed her!

 

Bellatrix looked into Voldemort’s red eyes. “Bella,” he said softly. “I have something to ask of you,” Voldemort flicked his wand and a golden cup with a badger on it appeared. “I have a few objects that I need safely hidden. I have hidden all of them except this one. I have decided that I should ask my most loyal follower to hide this cup safely. You, Bellatrix, are my most loyal follower, and I would like for you to guard this for me with your life.”

 

The tone Voldemort used may have seemed light but it had a commanding undertone. There was no need for that though, Bellatrix had stopped in shock at her master’s words to her. Then she straightened up in pride and answered him without hesitation.

 

“My lord, I would be honored to keep the cup safe for you with my life!” Bellatrix felt happiness bubbling in her chest that just waiting to burst up out of her.

 

Voldemort hand the cup over to her. Bellatrix took it carefully. She was going to make her master proud of her!

 

“You are dismissed,” Voldemort said calmly.

 

Bellatrix kissed the hem of Voldemort’s robes and left the room to hide her master’s cup safely.

 


End file.
